The Forgiver
The Forgiver is a super-hero and member of the Astounding Superhero Syndicate, who has appeared in Choose Your Own Blogventure. History Richard Morgan was the only child of two rich parents, but when he was seven, his parents were gunned down in an alley after watching a movie. He swore to bring the killer to justice, and spent the next fifteen years of his life and learning the skills he would need to become a crime-fighter. Also, watching a lot of eighties cartoons. When he was finished with his training, he tracked down the man who killed his parents and tackled him the ground, his forearm at his throat. He leaned forward, and in a gravelly voice, asked the killer one question: "Are you sorry?" Confused, the killer said yes, he was sorry for what he did, and the Forgiver gave his forgiveness, as one of the many places he had been to was a monastery that taught him the value of turning the other cheek. He made a name for himself as a man who could track nearly anything across any distance, only to let his prey go when they said they were sorry, and he gave his forgiveness. Due to his skills, he was drafted into the Astounding Superhero Syndicate and became one of its most popular members. Due to his propensity to letting criminals go, he was quickly paired with the mighty Go-To Guy, who was in charge of bringing the criminals to justice. Choose Your Own Blogventure At one point, the Forgiver decided to seek out Player Two and bring him to justice. On his mission, he teamed-up with Captain Depresso and was later asked to find Captain Depresso in order to rescue Player One. The Forgiver agreed, but only after granting forgiveness to Player Two, who then accompanied the two super-heroes on their mission. They explored the wilds around Cleveland, OH and were eventually captured by the Red Scare's melon-heads and taken to his asylum and strapped to tables. After escaping from his bonds, he took down the Red Scare, refusing to grant his forgiveness due to the injustices done upon him. He then accompanied the newly-rescued Player One on his rescue mission, eventually participating (and then forgetting) the battle for the world that's coming. During this battle, he took down the Red Scare and granted him forgiveness, but he doesn't remember this. He later helped Charleston Charge take down the Red Scare's asylum. March Meekrat Madness 2009 The Forgiver participated as a champion of Lamp Prime, defeating Guy Magistro in the first round. He then lost against Ethan Crane in the second round, but was present for the conclusion of the tournament, and helped defeat the Red Scare once again. March Meekrat Madness 2010 The Forgiver is once again participating as a champion of Lamp Prime, on a team with Go-To Guy. They defeated Logan Keanu Solo in the first round in a Mega Man contest, and defeated Kim-Kim and Jimmy Swift in the second round in a game of "Where the Blazes are Jimmy Swift and Go-To Guy?" In the third round, they lost to Purple Lamp because he defeated the robot. Interim The Forgiver did random heroing after MMM2010, at one point gaining an archenemy in the form of Ben Hanser. He also helped against the Ohio Incursion. March Meekrat Madness 2011 The Forgiver was brought in to find Mark King, and is participating in this tournament. Abilities The Forgiver is a master of hand-to-hand combat and has excellent tracking skills. Friends and Allies The Forgiver's main ally is Go-To Guy, but he will team-up with anyone who is a champion of justice. Enemies Due to the Forgiver's modus operandi, he has no enemies, except for the Red Scare and his melon-heads. He also considers Ben Hanser an arch-enemy. Category:Astounding Superhero Syndicate members Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Mike P